Thicker Than Blood
by Hidden-Shadow-of-Me
Summary: AU. Vader's one regret is having to watch the only man who truly cared about him be destroyed; he would do anything to have Obi-Wan again. With the aid of the force, this chance is given, but with a twist. Now Vader is bent on getting Obi-Wan back. And this time he will keep him. Forever. Redemption fics, all around!
1. A Twist of Fate

The Sith Lord looked out over Corasaunt as it was bathed in the sunset, giving the grey and silver landscape the illusion of flames. He scowled darkly, the view bringing back memories that were burned into his mind as much as the landscape itself had been.

Anikan- _no_- Darth Vader turned away and stalked over to his cluttered desk, the array of information all bearing importance that was _meaningless_. He truly was the Chosen One, though not for the side he had been lead to believe. And yet, what had this gotten him? _Nothing_, he thought angrily, his eyes tingeing yellow, _nothing! _With a cry of fury he swept the items off his desk, letting the black darkness of the force curl around his form, eagerly feeding off his bitter emotions.

He had joined Palpatine, had turned the tides of the war, and was left hollow. His mother was still dead, the weight of his actions on that day still bearing his soul vulnerable to guilt. The order that held him back, that were corrupt, _the Jedi _were gone, obliterated. And with that, any semblance of family he knew. _Not all my family is gone… _he grit his teeth at the thought. He had saved Padme, he had done _everything _under his power to protect her, and had succeeded. But now, after his momentary lapse, after his _one _mistake against his beloved, she rejected him. Padme wouldn't even look at him, would have _run _if he didn't keep her and the twins under heavy guard. _She'll come around… she has to. _An _or else _hung heavily in his mind, but he pushed away at it. He could never hurt Padme, never! When he choked her, it had been a slip in judgment. It wouldn't happen again, he _swore _to her it wouldn't happen again. Still she treated him like a stranger, like a _danger _to her and his children!

Everything had fallen apart; even his standing with the _Emperor _was nothing but a farce. He looked about at the office with disdain. He was a hero, a _leader _of the people, reduced to paper pusher until Palpatine needed his influence. The dark side seemed to enjoy his hatred and disgust for Palpatine the most. Vader clenched his fists. As the cretin had stated two months ago, he had kept his word to save Padme, made Ani- _Vader _one of the most powerful influences in the galaxy, and he would wring Vader's oath of loyalty to him for all it was worth. The Sith _hated _it! Second hand to the emperor who he now realizes sees him as nothing but a _pawn_. Just like when he was under the thumb of the Jedi!

Only one man never saw him that way. Only one had ever truly cared about the wayward Chosen One. But he had lost him, the only person who truly accepted him, cared and loved him like a son. Vader looked down at his clenched fists, one mechanic and the other mercifully still flesh. _Obi-Wan. _That battle… who really knew what could have happened, but he did know that he could have come out of there worse. Much worse.

_The heat burned his skin, the smell of molten rock and fire and singed clothing over powering. He and his master were nearing the end, they could see the other was exhausted. But Anakin could not care, could not see beyond the tantalizing coil of the dark side. "You under estimate my power!"_

"_Don't try it!"_

_Obi-Wan had the higher ground, and even as he prepped to somersault over his master, to continue on in his rage blindly, he watched as Obi wan raised his saber, saw where it would land, that he had made an error, and Anakin Skywalker was about to lose the battle._

_But Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber. Anakin landed and whirled, ready to attack but frozen in shock, the sudden change in events throwing him off._

"_You were the chosen one!" Obi-Wan in that moment looked more broken than Anakin had ever seen, even at the funeral for Qui Gon. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not _join _them! To bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" His yell curled off into a moan of pain, and Anikan regained himself enough to take the moment of weakness and use it against him, kicking out and quickly disarming his old master._

_It landed a few feet behind the very Sith Lord he had been sent to kill, but Obi-Wan barely registered his weapon's position. "You were my _brother _Anakin." He looked lost, his voice ragged with desperation. "I loved you."_

_Anakin glared, holding his saber warningly at his friend's throat. "You speak of an emotion that was forbidden by the very same people who sent you to kill me, _master_." He stayed tense, but they both knew the fight was over, and he was the victor._

"_I cannot kill you." The general finally did drop his gaze in shame, making no move to defend himself. "I raised you Anakin, you put me at my wits end and made me the proudest master in the order. I've seen the young ones, I know…" It was too hot to cry, the tears would've evaporated, but that's what it looked like Obi-Wan was trying to do. "I know what you've done, what you've _become_, and still I cannot…" He trailed off, at a loss._

_At that moment, something rekindled in Anakin. He had feared his master had hated him, that his death was the only option. But here was proof that his care for Anakin was more powerful than the Jedi brain-washing teachings, here was proof that perhaps Obi-Wan did not have to die! "Surrender, master." He held his position, plans already formulating in his mind, figuring out just what to say to Palpatine, how to help Obi-Wan see the truth that the Jedi had hidden from him. Hope rising even as his voice stayed tense and cruel. "Your Order is gone, as is any chance of you winning this battle, surrender!"_

_Kenobi looked back up at him, and those changeable eyes gazed into his tainted own, seeing past the dark side, past the bitterness and anger. He smiled faintly; perhaps the heat was getting to him, or perhaps seeing something Anakin himself could not. "You are still Anakin." He relaxed his posture, resigned. "There is still good in you."_

_Anakin was about to argue the contrary, though relieved his oldest friend was not fighting him, but everything was cut short when a foreboding groan echoed in their surroundings. And Anakin, who could see the bubbling warning occurring behind his defeated opponent, only had a chance to shout "OBI-WAN!" before a burst of lava shot up out of the river, and Anakin watched for one horrified second as his master's face remained serene, as if he knew this would happen, before the lava crashed down on him, burying him under molten rock. The Sith Lord had jumped out of the way automatically, the hissing element missing him by inches._

_After that, he was frozen, staring at the spot Obi-Wan had just stood, as if expecting him to defy life itself and come right out of the mess unharmed. But no, even as his heart broke in a way he didn't think it could after his mother's death, he knew the truth._

_Obi-Wan was gone._

Now, six months after the event on Mustafar, it remained Darth Vader's greatest regret. Even with his acceptance of the dark side, he knew he had let his anger overwhelm him so he hadn't thought, had forgotten how important Kenobi was to him. As Palpatine had finished laying way to his new empire, had fixated his and Vader's position as the world's heroes, all he could think of was his old master. How Obi-Wan _had _pushed him away at first, had been distant with the loss of Qui Gon, but then became the greatest man Vader had ever known. He probably wouldn't have made it to his Knighthood with any other master. Obi-Wan's patience, while it didn't feel so at the time, was infinite. When they fought together, defending the galaxy, there was no one who held greater trust or loyalty towards Anakin than Kenobi had. Even with his short comings, the old Jedi had known when to push him, how to steer him so his stupidity would (hopefully) not get them killed.

Palpatine may have been his mentor all these years, but it was Obi-Wan who had been like a father to him, a brother. Perhaps something that even transcended those notions. They had been thicker than blood, as the old proverb went. He watched despondently as the last rays of sun disappeared over the horizon. Obi-Wan's death had become his obsession. With all the power he had attained, all the knowledge he had learned and been teaching himself these last few months, there seemed no way to resurrect the dead. But he wishes, _knows _that if he got the chance, he would set things right, more than right! If only-

He straightened at the sudden tug from the force, turning cautiously as he looked about the room. For the last few weeks or so, aside from the constant hanging of the dark side on his thoughts and actions, there was no real movement around him, not like it had been before all of this, not since the battle on Mustafar. He could hear it whispering around him now, though. Strong and powerful and forming its own will. He stayed still, not struggling as it wrapped tightly around him, embracing its actions, waiting to see what it was trying to tell him.

It was so sudden; he didn't even see the shift. One moment, he was standing in his office.

The next, in the middle of the Jedi Temple.

With JEDI bustling and moving all around him.

Anakin whirled in confusion, receiving a glance from a few but otherwise ignored. The force had gone silent again and he could only stare. This wasn't possible, this _wasn't_, he had _killed _them! Children and padawans raced around, Master walking about and socializing with not a care in the world, like order 666 had never happened. Most of them he didn't even recognize, others he knew but saw distinct differences in. One of the little ones even ran into him, accidentally smudging some of the food he was rushing with on his sleeve. But even the young one's quick "Sorry!" and scampering off couldn't shake his stupor. Sith Hells, what had the force done?!

It didn't matter, these were _Jedi_, they and their doctrines were a distorted abomination that he would see destroyed with his last breath if need be. He was reaching for his light saber, already identifying his newest victim, planning out based on his location the quickest escape to Palpatine to alert him of the situation. But he froze in shock at the sound of a child's call echoing off the walls.

"Hurry up, Obi-Wan!"

Anakin felt like someone had put a blaster through his heart. _No, it cannot be. _He whirled around at the voice, immediately pegging it to a little Mon Calamari girl who was standing a little ways off with her hand-fins on her hips. A dark haired human boy stood next to her, both were looking expectantly at something around the corner. "You're so slow; we're going to be late!" The boy teased. Anakin, his heart pounding, heard the tell tale signs of someone light footed running up from behind the area.

A young boy came skidding around the corner, and Anakin is froze into shock again for an entirely different reason. The young boy looks abashed, rubbing his neck ruefully with an awkward smile, saying something that Anakin can't hear. Even though the hair is the style of a not yet chosen child, even though the clothes are something he's never seen on him before, even though the child's stance is completely different from his master's uptight, upright manner, Anakin can see it resemblance clear as day.

This was Obi-Wan.

The girl says something that causes all three of them to laugh, all of them oblivious to their astonished watcher. Anakin can't seem to move, he isn't even sure he's breathing. _Obi-Wan. _As if somehow sensing him, the young boy turns his head and meet's Anakin's gaze. Skywalker feels his breath catch again, having those changing orbs locked onto his face. _I've found you; I've found you Obi-Wan. _

The boy frowns, as if confused, but the girl says something to him and he turns to address her. And just as suddenly as it had appeared, the world is gone, the force rising at him in a great wave and then leaving him stumbling in his office, alone. Anakin looks out his window, noting how dark it has become, and realizes he is breathing hard, as if he had just finished a battle.

Stumbling, he falls against his desk, trying to make sense of it. All he could think of was somehow; the force has shown him the past. He suddenly looked down at his sleeve, seeing the random mush that had rubbed onto his cloak as that young one had ran by. No, he had not been shown the past.

He had been _in _the past.

Somehow, some way, the force had sent him back in time. _Kriff, I can travel through time, who knew the force was so powerful? Even Palpatine has never mentioned something like this… _A thought struck him, freezing him once more. The force never acted randomly, it always- whether by darkness or light- acted with purpose. And the force had done this as he had been hoping for a way to correct his error, a way to save Obi-Wan.

A dark thought began to form in his head, plans promising that he could still have everything he wanted. Vader chuckled quietly, almost admiring the smear of food on the robe. The dark side was truly wondrous; it has helped him find a way to reach Obi-Wan. And now, now he can make sure that Kenobi is _his_.

Forever.


	2. Whispers in the Force- 1

**Thanks to those of you so far who have reviewed. I'll be honest, I love Star Wars, but totally balk at the idea of writing fanfics for it, so here's hoping this turns out good, yeah? Hope some of you have read the 'Jedi Apprentice' series, because I totally reference it!**

"Obi-Wan? Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan had come to meet up with Bant and Garen to help with one of the creche classes, but naturally ended up running late. Predictably, they teased him about it, but his natural awkwardness and Bant's comment of 'at least you didn't trip like last time' got a laugh out of all of them. Then he had felt the strangest sensation, like someone had called him even though he hadn't heard it. Turning, he had almost instantly found the strangest Jedi he had ever seen. In fact, he almost questioned if it was perhaps someone's family member or dignitary, but then he saw the light saber hanging from his belt. The man looked roguish, with long wavy hair that was far from the traditional styles he's seen on other masters. His clothes were also very dark, completely different from the light tans and beiges he was used to seeing on the elders in the order. He had a jagged scar, one that stood out and called 'dangerous', but it was his eyes that Obi-Wan found most captivating. Weirdly, the man was looking right at him, but it was with an intensity that left the boy both apprehensive and feeling oddly safe.

…_I've found you Obi-Wan…_

He frowned, fighting to not jump in surprise as he felt that same strange sensation, _knowing _he had heard something but wasn't sure how, what was that?

"He_llo_, earth to Obi?"

Realizing he was neglecting his friends, he quickly turned back. "Sorry, Bant. I, um, didn't hear you."

"Obviously." Garen cut in, giving a lopsided smile. "You can't go through the day so out of it, Kenobi! Master Hei Quang will smack you over the head right in front of all the younglings!" He paused, thinking it over. "Actually, I need a good laugh, keep it up, Obi!"

"Is something wrong?" Bant asked, rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. "It's not like you to space out like that."

"No, no. I just fine, but…" how could he explain that feeling? He didn't want to really think about the fact that he was hearing voices in his head. So he quickly changed topics. "That Jedi over there, I hadn't seen him before. Do you know him? The one with the dark cloak and scar?" He didn't turn around to look as well, feeling it would be rude to have so many young ones stare at the man.

But to his surprise Bant merely frowned. "There's no one like that here."

"What?" Obi-Wan turned around, shocked to find that Bant was right, the man was gone! "Wow, I didn't even see him leave…"

"Oh, I see what's going on." Garen piped up, growing a bit more serious. "You are still looking around for potential masters, aren't you?"

"What?" Obi-Wan looked to his friend in surprise. "No! Of course not! He was just- he stood out-"

"Obi, don't worry, you'd make a great padawan, and your birthday's not for another three months, someone is bound to pick you!" Bant said quietly, trying to encourage him.

Kenobi sighed loudly, knowing it was pointless to argue with them on this. It made sense that they would assume that, almost all of his time alone had been spent worrying about not being chosen as a padawan and then being sent away. It was his _dream _to become a Jedi, and if no one wanted him, then he would never see that dream realized.

"Like Bant said Kenobi, don't worry!" Garen slung an arm around his shoulder, tugging him towards the learning wing. "There's bound to be a master interested in taking you on, you just need to be patient."

"Easy for you to say," Obi-Wan grinned at the taller boy, "your master picked you six months before you could officially start your apprenticeship."

"Details," he rebuffed. "Right now you need to get your head out of the padawan clouds, and focus on those younglings who are bound to be jumping all over us."

Bant smiled. "Let's hope Master Hei Quang is less grumpy today than she was when we were students."

Obi-Wan deadpanned. "Unlikely." As his friends burst into laughter, he couldn't help but smile in return, pushing the memories of the strange master away as they hurried off to help with the younger class.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Yoda had been quietly meditating, waiting for Mace Windu to come so they could discuss some problems about a certain stubborn Jedi, when there was a sudden, strong surge in the force. And though he could feel the light, the pure energy, there was also darkness within. Allowing the force to flow over him, he worked to make sense of the disturbance, but much was clouded and uncertain. The pain of regret, a thrum of hope and… joy? He saw images too, of a young man with yellow eyes, two men wielding a light saber in a land of fire, senator Palpatine, a desert land, a woman crying. These were fleeting, and made little sense to him, but several of the images stood out, each of them showing an all too familiar character.

"Master Yoda."

The green troll sighed wearily as he came out of the meditation, releasing his feelings into the force as he looked up to the fellow councilman. "The disturbance too, you have felt."

He inclined his head. "I did, and I assume you also saw what it was trying to show us."

"Difficult to know what we've seen, it is." Yoda sighed, his ears drooping. "Sense that the young Kenobi is involved, I do."

"I saw as well." Mace came and sat next to his friend, his face blank like a stone. "I find it interesting that this youngling would appear from such a strong disturbance at the same time we are trying to find him a master."

"Found a master, we already have. Convince Qui Gon to take young Obi-Wan, we must."

"I understand his aversions to taking on another pupil after what happened to his last apprentice," Mace turned his gaze towards the view of Corasaunt. "This vision may push him further from Kenobi."

"Nothing, the vision could be." Yoda locked gazes with the Jedi Master. "But seen it I have that apprenticed to Qui Gon will Kenobi be. Wait and see, we shall, if further disturbances, there are."

Mace smiled ruefully. "I will talk with Ginn again. Obi-Wan would be good for him, and I believe we can arrange for the two to… learn more about one another."

"Good. Do this, you should." Yoda gave his own smile; one that every master knew meant trouble for who was on the receiving end of it. "If trouble he gives, than contend with me next, he will."

Barking out a quiet laugh, Mace rose from his spot and left for the door, knowing Ginn would return from his current mission within the next hour or so and was willing to wait for him. As he left, Yoda allowed his presence to dim somewhat, returning to the thoughts of the visions. He'd had many in his life, he'd seen them come to fruition and be lost in time, he understood how the will of the force was ever changing.

But he could not shake the notion that this was far from over, or the certainty that Kenobi was in very grave danger.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	3. Whispers in the Force- 2

**It's been too long, so I didn't spell check this chapter, sorry!**

The week passed without further incident.

That is, Obi-Wan did not see the strange Jedi again, nor did he have the extraordinary sensation of hearing a call from within his own mind. He had remained attentive for much of that day, intent on feeling through the force if he could coax the voice to appear again, but it was not to be. Besides, a much bigger distraction appeared to turn out the thoughts of the meeting with the outlandish Jedi.

And that occurrence was meeting Master Qui Gon Ginn.

The man was tall, imposing like any born leader, but had a gentle laugh and friendly manner towards him and his friends. Obi-Wan had the luck to find out he had been requested to help with classes along with the esteemed Master Windu for the next few weeks until a new mission presented itself. While they did not have long conversations, Obi-Wan kept finding himself in situations where it was just the two of them, and he couldn't help but grow a distinct like for the Jedi Knight. But as these things tend to happen for Obi-Wan, his lack of a mentor inevitably came up. Instead of the usual replies a master would give him, like how he was sure to find one or that it was up to the will of the force, Qui Gon asked him a question.

"And if you are not chosen? What will you do?"

Obi-Wan was surprised, and a bit hurt to face such a terrifying fear of his, but he did his best to pass his feelings into the force. "I… I will do what is willed of me." He turned his gaze towards the floors below them, where several of the younglings were practicing their saber form and defense tactics. "It's always been my dream to become a master, to help people with my gifts. But…" But what? Would he really be okay with being stuck with Angri-Corps his whole life? Never having any true adventures? "It would be as the force wills, right?" He turned back to Qui Gon, his heart unsure and traitorously wondering what if would be like if _Ginn _picked him. "Whatever path I am meant for, the force will guide me. And I can have faith in the force."

Qui Gon seemed to measure his answer, pondering it a few moments before giving a small smile back. "Yes, the force does have a way of bringing you to the path it wants you on. You speak wisely, for a boy so young."

Blushing, the youngling quickly tried to cover up his embarrassment with a smirk. "Well, I _am _almost thirteen." He puffed out his chest with mock importance.

He loved the laugh that his mockery drew out of the old master. "Oh, yes." The Jedi looked back to him, his face going completely serious even as his eyes continued to dance. "Now it makes sense, if you had been a year younger, that wisdom would have been astonishing. But being almost thirteen certainly explains it."

Obi-Wan had laughed at the master's attitude, but then Bant had come for him, and he hurriedly went off to his duties, waving good-bye to the elder and feeling oddly at ease. Perhaps, his heart thrummed quietly, perhaps he will take me on as a padawan? _Choose me, _please _somebody choose me._

Now, as Obi-Wan settled into bed, the strange moment when he had seen the Jedi was all but forgotten. Nestling into his cot, his heart slowed to the soothing sounds of Garen and his fellow students sleeping. Yes, if he trusted in the force, he knew he would not be lead astray. And perhaps, if he was very lucky, the force was willing him to be with a certain lion hearted master. _Please let me be chosen… _He blearily thought as his mind trailed off to sleep.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long he was out, but a sudden, sharp cold hit him, like he had been wrapped in a blanket of ice. A hissing whisper sounded as the cold wrapped around him, and with a jerk he sat up. _What, what was that? _Breathing heavily, straining to hear the foreboding whisper again, he was startled to realize that the room was dead silent.

In fact, the beds were empty.

He frowned to himself, not understanding. _Where would everyone go at this time of night? Why didn't they wake me? _

Almost as if by silent command, the bay doors to his dorm opened, letting the dimmed hallway light filter in. Feeling a weight of unease, Obi-Wan carefully climbed out of bed, studying the perfectly made ones around him before moving to the door. He peaked out and searched both ways, but saw no one. _What in force's name…?_

Then it hits him, making him understand why he is so uneasy. He can't find anyone, but he can _feel _that he is being watched. "Hello…?" He called tentatively. "Is- Is someone there?" Obi-Wan stepped into the hallway. If anything, the feeling of being watched increased, and without thinking about it, he turned and started down the hallway to where it would meet with the great hall. He didn't like this, whatever was going on, it wasn't right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Qui Gon sighed as he turned down another hallway, doing one last sweep of the dorm area with Mace. It had astonished him, and not in a good way, when his friend had first appeared and thrown this ridiculous assignment at him, that he was to act as a 'role model and teaching tool' to the younglings until the council gave him a new mission.

Oh, and don't think he didn't know _full well _what that troll of a master of his was up to. They had been trying to be subtle about him getting a new padawan for years, and apparently had given up on the subtly portion of it. "I don't think I'll ever understand your insistence on doing this to me, old friend."

Mace let out a sigh of his own, they had been down this road of conversation before. "Qui Gon, you have mourned your last padawan for too long." He gestured as they continued to quietly make their way down the hall, vigilant for any disturbances. "Every year there are less masters to take on younglings and continue the cycle, and more than once a deserving child has slipped away because one was not available to find." He turned his hardend gaze to Qui Gon. "_You _are one of our best masters, and I can think of at least one youngling who would be a good match for you."

"I'm sure." Ginn drawled. And indeed he was. He knew the green troll and Mace would have had a student in mind, at least, and when he had first laid eyes on the bashful red head with such expressive eyes, he knew. And much to his surprise, he found himself liking the boy. If this past week has taught him anything, it was that he indeed _did _miss having the perspective of a young one. Having someone who wasn't burdened with the harshness of the world, or tainted by the cynicism was refreshing, and young Kenobi's artful sarcasm and horrible puns made it even better. But how could he take on someone after Xanatos? He had thought the boy infallible, just like young Kenobi seems (though abeit differently). "There's more to young Kenobi than you are letting on." He pointed out quietly. The force had been humming around the boy in a way that was different than the others. It was in anticipation, both oddly protective and seemingly to try and draw something in.

Mace stayed quiet a few moments, then finally admitted. "Master Yoda and I have felt a disturbance in the force, we are unsure what has caused it, but we do sense the youngling is intertwined with it."

Qui God was shocked. Certainly there were disturbances in the force, but he'd never heard of a _youngling _being involved, not with their paths still so uncertain. He opened his mouth to ask further on it, but both stopped, a wave of cold rushing over them that they instantly recognized.

The dark side of the force.

"Another disturbance? Your foreshadowing is impeccable, Mace." Qui Gon uttered quietly, trying to pin point the source of the intrusion.

"It is not quite like before, but I sense- wait." His eyes flew open is shock, and Qui Gon felt his own enact the same as he came to the same conclusion. How could he not after having spent the week with the young light of the force?

Within the disturbance, they could both feel it. The fear and danger surrounding Obi-Wan Kenobi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please, is anyone here!" Obi-Wan had been growing increasingly worried. He could find no one, and worse, he felt as though the malevolent eyes on him were drawing ever nearer, despite his attempts to find them. He tried to reach out to the force several times, but each moment the cold blanket fell over him, what felt like a dark presence batting off his attempts.

_This is hopeless! _He thought with a little panic. He had tried to open doors to find them locked, shouting into the empty halls and received no answer. _Why am I alone? Where are my friends? _Had something happened to them? Jedi were not to have ties, but this was his _home_, his _family_, and if something happened to them-

"Obi-Wan!"

Kenobi turned back to the hallway he had left, shocked but feeling relief course through him as the shape grew closer. "Garen! Thank the force I found you!"

"Obi-Wan!" He shouted again, the tall youth, wearing that same cocky grin he normally did when Kenobi had done something foolish. Garen continued to walk closer, and Kenobi began hurrying to meet him half-way.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to ask all the questions in his head- Where were you? Where's _everyone_? Why didn't you answer when I called? But the words die when Garen's boyish face contorts to a look of horror.

And without uttering so much as a cry, collapses to the ground.

"Garen!" Kenobi feels his heart beat painfully fast, the sense of unease that had been temporarily lifted falling into him full force. He rushed quickly over to the prone form, a strangled sound escaping him when he realizes he's looking at the vicious burn marks of a lightsaber on his friend's destroyed back. No- _no_! How did this happen? What- Why hadn't he seen the attack? Garen wasn't moving- was he- _dead_? The ominous presence grows stronger, and Obi-Wan can hear the beginnings of the dark whisperings start up again. Was the presence he was feeling responsible? Was _he _in danger?

"No, oh force _no_." Kenobi leapt away from the body, rushing back to the main hall in the grip of a fear he'd never felt before. "Somebody! Help! Please, somebody _help_!" And suddenly, everyone was there again. Masters, knights, padawans and younglings a like moved absently along as if his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Master Jedi!" He hurried over to the closest being, who turned and regarded him. "Please, there's somebody after-" his words once again choked as, when he got close, the person gave a cry of horror before falling to the ground, their body cut with the clean burn of a lightsabe. Kenobi jumped back, "No!" Had the murderer followed him? How were they doing this? Why was no one _noticing_? "Sir!" He rushed to the next person, who was talking with their padawan. "Stop! There's a killer-"

They looked at him in horror before falling, blood seeping from their cleaved bodies.

Kenobi was at the point of hyperventilating, looking around in horror as each of the people he made eye contact with suddenly fell in a spray of blood and shock, the same way Garen had. Why were they dying when they looked at him? What was killing them?

_**You did this.**_

He felt tears falling, confused and terrified as the dark whisper made him jump. It had been at a constant quiet his, murmuring all around him, but now he could finally hear the words.

_**You did this. You did this. You did this.**_

"No! No- stop it!" He bolted from the sound, the feeling. He didn't even look now as the people he ran past fell, killed for being _near _him. "This isn't my fault! I'm not doing anything!"

_**You did this, you killed them.**_

Kenobi ran until he realized he was at a dead end. Turning, hands on his ears and crying and _wishing _he had some way to protect himself, he backed up until he hit the wall before sliding helplessly to the ground.

_**You did this.**_

"I didn't," he scrunched his eyes shut, willing the visions of his friends- his _family _being cut down before him to go away. "Please, stop this."

_**You killed them!**_

"Obi?"

His head jolts up in shock, hearing that familiar lilting voice. In the distance, he sees Bant, turning the corner and seeing him, her features morphing to deep concern. "Obi? Are you okay?"

_**You did this. You did this.**_

Kenobi didn't know why, but he could sense the glee in the words as Bant approached, and with dreaded certainty he knew why. "Stop! Go back Bant! Don't come near me!"

"What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes so big with worry, with trust.

_**You'll kill her. It's your fault. You'll kill her.**_

"No! Bant, listen to me! Go, _go_!" He stands only to press himself further into the wall, waving frantically for her to go. But she still comes forward, her eyes trusting him and thinking only of the concern for him, even as it morphs to petrified terror.

This time he screams when her body crumples, rushing to her form and unable to stop crying over his now lifeless friend.

_**You did this, you killed her.**_

"Why?" He manages to cry out, "Why are you doing this?"

…_Obi-Wan…_

A faint, slightly familiar voice trickles through his mind, the hissing whispers suddenly going silent. Feeling the burden of his friend's body lightening, he opens his eyes to see it fading away, her glazed stare disappearing. He hears the faint call of his name again, like its bouncing from stories above and is barely making it down to him. Shakily, he stands, trying to figure out where its coming from, but at the same time senses he's not alone.

…_wake up Obi-Wan!..._

_**Your mine now.**_

He turns, abruptly realizing that not only had Bant disappeared, but the entire Temple as well, leaving him in a void of black. But behind him, he finds a tall cloaked figure looking down on him, somehow having gotten close enough that he never noticed. Fearfully, he backs up a step, but then finds he cannot go further than that. He gazes up into the hood, and realizes that he can see nothing but intense yellow eyes. Something in his mind clicks, and he recognizes that the whispers that had tailed him all this time were coming from this man.

…_Obi-Wan!..._

_**You're mine now, Obi-Wan.**_

He barely registers the frantic voice trying to call over the satisfied hissing voice. He can feel himself shaking, and wishes he could run. _It's a nightmare. _He thinks frantically. _It's a nightmare!_

_...Obi-Wan!..._

"What," he gulps as his voice barely manages to whisper, "What do you want?" He can feel the triumph the cloaked figure feels as Kenobi stays frozen in terror. A leather gloved hand emerges from the cloak, reaching for him. And suddenly he can hear the dark little whisperings echoing around him again as the hand stretches out, reaching a crescendo of one ill-omened phrase moments from grabbing Obi-Wan.

_**You're mine!**_

_WAKE UP!_

With a cry Obi-Wan jerks into a sitting position, still yelling out. Disoriented, he fells someone grabbing his shoulders and unthinkingly tries to wrestle out of the grip. "No, no! Leave me alone, stop!" He's breathing like he had just run as long as he could, and after the rushing of his heart beat and the ringing in his ears dies down, he realizes that the person he's struggling against is saying his name repeatedly.

"Shh, Obi-Wan, you had a nightmare. Can you hear me, Obi-Wan?"

He turns, feeling the tears still going down his face, to find Qui Gon holding firmly to him, his friends and Master Windu a little further behind. "That's it," Qui Gon soothes, and Kenobi immediately focuses in on the gentle master, the darkness of the nightmare being pushed away. "It's alright, Obi-Wan."

Still shaking, he thoughtlessly leans forward and clings to the Jedi master, fighting to hold back any further sobs but unable to relinquish this one definite sign of safety. "Th-they were dead." He gasped out, the violent dream hovering in the back of his confused memory. "They were all dead, I- I couldn't stop him…"

"Shh, it's alright now." Qui Gon embraced his much smaller form easily, stroking down his sweaty hair and trying to give any comfort possible. "It was a bad dream, it will be alright, you'll see." Obi-Wan nods his head stupidly but doesn't let go, doesn't stop shaking. Because even as Master Ginn holds him, makes him feel a sense of security, he can still hear the triumphant dark presence lurking in the background. And it tells him one thing.

It won't be alright.


End file.
